


Snowed In

by BitchyFandomQueen



Series: Senior Year [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreskin Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Snow, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchyFandomQueen/pseuds/BitchyFandomQueen
Summary: Hello my lovelies. There is currently a lot of snow where i live and i cant really leave my house so i was feeling inspired.This is a reimagining of my first ever fic. Lots of smut and drunken activities as the boys are snowed in Sora's family cabin. Good thing they have booze to pass the time.
Relationships: Axel/Riku/Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Senior Year [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Snowed In

December first, the first snow fall and hopefully the last because all it took was six hours and enough snow has accumulated that even if they managed to get the door open they couldn't leave. They were snowed in. 

It was winter break at the four best friends highschool, and they convinced Sora's parents to let them still in their family cabin out in the woods. The plan was to have a party and get fucked up with all their friends. Though after the first night there it was clear that no one was leaving and no one was coming. The boys were just lucky that they had brought the booze before hand. 

Sora was the first one awake, a warm cup of hot cocoa In hand sitting in front of the fire waiting for the other boys to wake up. Riku and him had gotten a lot closer to Roxas and Axel in the recent months. Those four were the only gay people in their friend group making them a lot closer because they could relate on a deeper level. 

Axel was the next to wake, his bright red hair in disarray on his head, "what time is it?" He yawned walking over to sit on the brown comfy couch next to Sora. "Its about noon." The brunette told his checking his phone. Axel jumped off the couch a look of panic on his face. "What! I need to get ready! I cant look like a bum at the party!" He exclaimed. Sora just giggled sipping his hot chocolate. "There wont be a party Axel." 

A look of sadness and confusion crossed his face. "What? Why?" Axel was definitely the most dramatic of the four. "Go open the curtains and you tell me why." Axel walked over to the large window on the left side of the cabin by the door, he pulled the curtain back just to be faced with pure snow. "Awe man! Today of all days to be snowed in!" He walked back over to the couch and flopped down next to Sora dramatically. "Hey! Your gonna make me spill my cocoa." Sora told him setting his cup on the wooden coffee table. 

"Well. What are we supposed to do now?" Axel whined. "We have three handles of liquor and a stereo system. We're gonna get drunk and play party games." Sora told the lanky red head there wasn't much else to do. It wasn't much longer before the other boys woke up and joined them. They all decided that they were going to get drunk and blast music and have their own little party of four.

OoooooooO

The stereo system was turned up all the way, blasting **'Just Dance'** by lady gaga, the boys danced around and sang (badly). Axel opened the freezer pulling out a chilled handle of Jägermeister, the boys decided that they wanted jager bombs. Roxas set out four coffee mugs filled half way with Rockstar while Axel dropped the shots in the center. But what was getting drunk without getting a little stoned as well. Sora was given the task of loading the bong. 

The boys were a little disappointed about the party not being able to happen but honestly they were equally happy just being able to have a little party of just them four. Yeah they had a large friend group but they were all the closest to each other. "Cheers!" Riku yelled clinking all their cups together and downing the shots. This was the start to an unforgettably amazing night. "Who wants the green hit?" Sora asked holding the bong out to his friends. Axel (obviously) wanted greens.

Roxas giggled at his boyfriends enthusiasm, he and Axel had been together for so long that he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Riku and Sora are still a pretty new couple only officially putting the boyfriend label on a few months back. 

XxxxxxxxxxX

Some time had passed and Sora was really feeling the effects of the substances. "Guysssss. Lets play games!" He slurred. The other three were just as fucked up if not almost there. Axel jumped out of his chair enthusiastically with a excited "YES"

Obviously Axel and Sora were on a completely other level than Roxas and Riku though they were no less feeling the affects of the alcohol and weed. 

"Okay, okay" Roxas giggled getting a happy 'yes!' from the other two. All three boys stared at Riku as he was the only one who hasn't agreed to game time yet. "What are we playing?" The silverette smiled. "Well were all close, so why not play spin the bottle?" Sora suggested. 

It must have been the alcohol but all the boys agreed, they moved to the floor sitting in a circle. "So no ones gonna be jealous if we have kiss someone elses boyfriend?" Riku asked already a little jealous that someone besides him might be kissing his boyfriend. "I mean we are all really close and its all in fun. Besides we trust each other right?" Axel asked. 

All the boys nodded smiling in there drunken state. "Me first!" Sora smiled, spinning the empty beer bottle. The bottle...of course landed on Riku. Easy enough, Sora smiled leaning over and pressing a kiss on his boyfriends lips.

The decided to go clockwise so that would make Road next, the blonde spun the bottle and it landed on none other than Sora. Roxas was frozen a little nervous as their boyfriends were sitting right there. "Come onnn, kiss!" Axel giggled. Roxas shyly looked next to him at sora who was blushing. 

Roxas and Sora both leaned in, there lips touching, it took a second for the awkwardness to pass and they both leaned into the kiss. Roxas got lost in Sora's soft lips, deepening the kiss as he swiped his tongue over Sora's bottom lip wanting him to give access. 

Sora was happy to oblige, opening his mouth their tongues battled for dominance. Sora moaned into the kiss as Roxas explored his mouth. They were so lost in there make out session the didn't notice their boyfriends watching then jaws to the floor. The two boys pulled back a trail of saliva connecting from their lips from their kiss. 

The boys looked to face their lovers and the look of shock on their faces made them giggle. "That was really _really_ hot." Axel said, Riku nodding along with him. "Okay Axel, its your turn." Roxas told his boyfriend basically hurrying him up. He was still stuck on the kiss he just witnessed. "Actually I vote we play truth or dare instead." He said. 

"Why? You just don't want to have to kiss Riku huh." Sora giggled. "No, they just want to be able to dare us to kiss again. Horny bastards." Roxas told Sora laughing. "I second truth or dare." Riku said a sinister smirk on his face. Roxas and Sora exchanged a look before agreeing. Axel and Riku were definitely planning something.

"Im going first." Roxas stated beating the older boys to the punch, " and I dare you two to kiss" Roxas smirked. But much to his surprise Axel smiled. "Easy." Axel grabbed Rikus chin forcing him to look him in the face. He pressed there lips together in a messy lip lock. 

It was passionate and messy both boys moaning into the kiss. The pulled apart looking over at their boyfriends smirking and winking at the younger duo. A shaky breath came from Roxas before he spoke. "Im an unbelievably turn on right now." He stated, Sora nodding along enthusiastically next to him. Both younger boys sporting tents in there shorts. 

Clearly the lines have all been crossed, all the boys were drunk and horny. A sinister looking smirk crossed Riku's face he exchanged a look with Axel and leaned close whispering something to the red head. Axel nodded and Riku looked at the others. "Its my turn and I dare you guys to strip naked. Completely." He stated and Roxas and Sora smirked back at him. 

Roxas and Sora looked at each other briefly before hopping to their feet, Axel and Riku waiting with wanting eyes to see. Roxas and Sora decided that they were going to make a show of this. They faced each other their hands roaming each others bodies whilst sharing a kiss. 

Roxas made his way to the hem of Sora's tee, pulling it up over his head in one motion reveal the boys perfectly perky and pierced nipples. Roxas gave them a little pinch before Sora in turn removed his shirt. They stood there faces slightly red, but nonetheless turned on. They wasted no time removing there shorts leaving them clad in nothing but their underwear. The older boys groaned at the sight the boys were beautiful and everyone in the room was drawn to Sora standing there shyly, hard as a rock in his little lacy black panties. Even Roxas was staring. 

"So, underwear too?" Roxas asked the older boys. Both nodded in unison, "completely." Axel said. Roxas and Sora shared one more look before they stepped out of their underwear. They looked at each other completely naked both of their cocks standing straight out from their bodies. Roxas' cock was bigger than Sora's but not by much both boys had smooth uncut pretty pink cocks. 

A groan escaped the red heads mouth, palming himself through his jeans. "Look how beautiful our boys are Riku, and their all ours." Axel said seduction laced his voice. "Whadda ya say Ax, lets swap for a little bit? If its okay with them of course." Riku suggested and Axel nodded along happily. 

Roxas and Sora looked at each other nodding, they both secretly wondered what it would be like to be with each others boyfriends and even each other. Roxas has a dominant side to him and he would gladly fuck Sora any given day, if Axel was okay with it of course.

Axel and Riku motioned the boys to come over to them, telling them to turn around. They lusted over their asses. Axel pulled Sora closer to him, spreading his cheeks apart looking at his pretty pink hole. Axel leaned in licking a flat stripe over his hole, Sora moaning loudly in response. Axel continued to tongue Fuck Sora's plump ass while Riku decided to take Roxas into his mouth.

Riku dragged his tongue up Roxas' shaft until he reached the pretty pink tip that was partially peeking out from his foreskin. Riku jerked Roxas' cock a few times before pulling his foreskin back and sucking the head of his cock in his mouth. Roxas cried out in pleasure as Riku bobbed his head on cock. 

Roxas grabbed a fistful of Riku's sliver locks and fucked his mouth aggressively, Riku moaning around the cock that was sliding in and out of his throat. 

Both of the younger boys were moaning messes at this point, Axel and Riku pulled away from them leaving them feeling sadly empty and the whined at the loss of contact. "I want you both to fuck me." Sora said looking at the two older boys. Riku laughed, " Don't you worry baby we will." 

"No, i mean at the same time." He told them. Axel and Riku looked at each other and they both whistled and cheered. "Your wish is our command." Axel smiled. "Your okay with watching for a bit, Rox?" He asked his blonde boyfriend. Roxas just laughed and nodded. " I am _more than glad_ to watch." He assured them. 

They all moved into the master bedroom, which had a huge bed to continue their game night.

OooooooooO

Axel brought his fingers to Sora's mouth and commanded him to suck. Sora got his fingers all wet and slippery with saliva, his tongue working each diget. Axel moaned, "Damn, your a lucky guy Riku, he's almost as good as sucking as Roxy over there." 

Axel made quick work of prepping him, no amount of prepping would make it easier for him to take two cocks. Two big cocks at that because Axel and Riku were _well endowed._

Axel slowly slid into Sora, a cry escaping his lips. Sora was tight as fuck. Sora bottomed out allowing Axel to start moving. The thrusts started out slow before he quickened his pace. The sound of his balls slapping Sora's taint filled the room

Axel switched his position before ramming back into Sora, this time hitting his sweet spot dead on, Sora bit his lip so hard it bled his moans loud and ragged. Axels thrusts were hard and fast, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. "Ah...ah..im close" Sora moaned throwing his head back. 

Axel stopped thrusting and moved aside a little making room for Riku, Riku lined his cock up right next to Axel's getting ready to push in. "Alright Sor, this might hurt for a bit bare with us." Riku purred rubbing his back as they were fucking doggy style.

Sora nodded and Riku pushed in, his cock rubbing up against Axel. Riku was in heaven the feeling of stretching Sora so tight mixed with the other cock rubbing against his was enough to drive him crazy. They found a steady rhythm with there thrusts and they were hitting Sora's spot over and over. 

Sora was a moaning mess, moans and whimpers and incoherent words spilling out of his mouth as the two boys pounded into him. Roxas knew that the small brunette wasn't going to last much longer so he let go of his own cock and crawled over to the trio. 

Axel knew what the boy had in mind so he grabbed Sora's arms lifting his boxy close to theirs so they could kiss on his neck while still pounding him from behind. Roxas took this opportunity to take Sora in his mouth.

Roxas used his free hand to fondle sora's ball as he took him in his throat. The mix of Axel and Riku pounding him from behind and them sucking and kissing on his neck while Roxas was becoming too much for him to handle. 

Sora threw his head back with a scream as his whole body jerked with his orgasm. He blew thick ropes of cum down the Blondes throat. Roxas swallowed with no hesitation loving the taste of his seed. 

Axel and Riku pulled out and Roxas pulled off, Sora fell back against the bed breathing hard from his orgasm. "Im the only one who came though." Sora pointed out. "Don't you worry." Axel said turning to Riku. " Hey Ku, you were pretty acting pretty submissive sucking Roxy's cock out there." Axel smirked. 

"I like to be fucked sometimes." Riku told the the other with a shrug. "Let me get that ass then." Axel told him pushing him on his hands and knees. Riku had a huge cock and a bubble butt to match. Axel quickly bent down eating Riku out to slick him up. Axel was being quite rough, he knew that Riku could handle it. 

Axel thrust in, letting Riku adjust for only a second before he starting pounding like a jack hammer. He reached around and took Riku's cock in his hand jerking him in time with his thrusts. 

Sora crawled over to Roxas, "Watching that im hard all over again. Let me fuck you Roxas?" Roxas was quick to agree. Sora with all his makeup was a total bottom and its so hot to think about him topping Roxas thought. "Im already prepped, I couldn't resist fingering my self watching them double team you." 

Sora made quick work of thrusting into the blonde doggy style just like the others. Axel and Sora pounded into the boys wildly stroking thier cocks in time with there thrusts. The sound of skin slapping and moaning filled the room. 

"Im so close!" Riku moaned, sweat beading on his forehead. "Me too, Ku" Axel purred. It was like a chain reaction, Axel came with a loud grunt and the feeling of Axel's cum filling his hole up caused Riku to cum as well shooting his load all over the bed and Axel's hand. 

They were so wrapped up in their own fucking the didn't notice Sora fucking Roxas like his life depended on it right next to them. It wasn't but two minutes later before Roxas threw his head back spilling cum all over Sora's hand and the bed. Sora just fucked harder, his body spasming as he reached his second climax of the night. 

All four boys collapsed on the bed, spent and exhausted. They all crawled close to each other cuddling up as the drifted off to sleep. 

They had a long talk ahead of them in the morning when the alcohol wore off. But they all had a feeling it would be a good one. They were going to be closer than ever now. 

Fin.


End file.
